


Drafts, one shots and modern au's

by Mardale



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Except sometimes it does, I like some good old angst ok, because I am shipper trash, but you've been warned, mentions of abuse, mostly theonsa and robbaery for now, nothing bad happens to the starks, only in one story this far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mardale/pseuds/Mardale
Summary: Pretty much one shots revolving around Starks and their friends/lovers etc. Because I need happy endings in at least some universes for them. (I do create some extra pain as well, so yeah)'Some of those drabbles are also posted on tumblr, some not.If you have a drabble request you can just write it in a comment.





	1. Coldness and warmth

She was always cold.  
Even in his earliest memories he can recall the confused look on her face when he called her his mother, the way she always had a moment of doubt before touching him, how she looked at him sometimes sad and sometimes almost angry.  
He stops calling her mum when he is six, and she seems glad. By the time he is eight, he learns not to approach her (but sometimes, only when he is very sad or sick, he shyly tries to get into hers and Ned’s bed, and after letting out a sigh she holds him awkwardly and strokes his hair until he falls asleep: the next morning he always wakes up in his bed, and she avoids him for the rest of the day).  
He does not hate her, nor does she resent him, but there is always some kind of an obstacle in their relationship.  
Not that he cares, as he isn’t a very needy child: he plays with Robb and Theon, tries to understand Sansa, teases Arya, reads books to Bran and watches Rickon, who is a very vigorous 1 year old. And whenever he needs some kind of a parental help, dad is always there. (It never crosses Jon’s mind that he shouldn’t really call Ned that: his dad is his dad, it was obvious).  
He doesn’t understand much about his family situation, and it doesn’t really bother him either. Catelyn is Catelyn, Ned is dad, his sibling are his siblings, and Theon is also a sibling, just a one that doesn’t sleep in the same house. He would have maybe stayed like that, blissfully unaware, if it wasn’t for Robert Baratheon and his drinking.  
Not that Robert is a drunk: he fears/loves his wife too much for that, but when he does get a hold of any alcohol, he becomes extremely chatty and boundless. When Jon is 10, Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon get the drunkest they have ever been, and that says something for the Baratheon man, who used to party quite a lot back in his college days.  
Anyway, after a few too many shots, Robert starts shouting about the past, and that is how a sleepless Jon finds out that his biological mother, Lyanna Stark got pregnant at 17, freaked out after his birth and left him at her brother’s doorstep.  
The news doesn’t change much for Jon, but he isn’t surprised that Catelyn dislikes him anymore: it must be really hard to take care of a child she never asked for. After learning that he tries not to bring her attention to himself, just to make sure she doesn’t get mad at him and kicks him out, like she probably always wanted to.  
When he is 12 he can’t sleep and quietly goes downstairs to drink some water. Then he goes to the bathroom, and as he is washing his hands he hears steps. Mechanically he turns off the light.  
\- No, he is not coming Lyanna! It is the middle of the night, he has work tomorrow, so sorry, you have to behave like an adult and handle this by yourself!  
Hearing his mother’s name from Catelyn’s lips Jon presses his ear to the bathroom door, trying to understand the conversation.  
\- What do you mean what right I have! I am his wife, I am raising your child, that’s the right I have! Man up and be the mother Jon deserves!  
A few moments later Jon can hear a noise of the cellphone being thrown strongly at the cupboard. There are no steps though, so he can’t leave the bathroom witohut Catelyn noticing him.  
The steps appear a while later, but they are not hers; they are heavier, it must be dad.  
\- Cat? What’s happening?  
\- Lyanna.  
Her voice is harsh.  
\- Did you..  
\- Yes I did. I talked to her, told her that she has no right to bother us, go on, call her and apologize for your bitchy wife. Not that it will change anything, she has always hated me.  
\- Well, you weren’t a fan of her either.  
\- She tried to talk you out of the wedding. I am deeply sorry that I wasn’t happy about it.  
\- She was being protective. As always.  
Catelyn snorts.  
\- What a shame she wasn’t as protective about her own son, leaving him without the word.  
\- Catelyn! We are not having this conversation again, Lyanna is my sister and she has been through a lot. I know you were bothered by Jon since day one, but for the love of god, he is family, just like Lyanna is!  
Silence.  
\- You think that this about me being unhappy with having an extra child?! That I am some kind of a witch that only waits to hurt a child simply because it is Lyanna’s?!  
\- I didn’t say that. I know that it is hard for you to be his mother..  
\- Because I am not his mother! And I will never be, because she is! And she already hates me enough, what do you think would happen if she saw her son was calling me that? I thought that she would come back for him, you told me she would come back! That it was temporary, just so she can sort things out! Well, guess what, it’s been 12 years, she is a grown woman and I don’t see any difference from when she was 17!  
Silence, sound of Ned getting up from the chair. Walking, then opening the front door.  
\- She is my sister.  
He says, and then Jon hears the door closing.  
Catelyn doesn’t move for a long time, but at some point he can hear the sound of her bear feet on the floor (which is weird, as she usually is the one to make everyone, even him, wear slippers so they don’t catch a cold from chilly floors).  
When he is 14 he gets in trouble, entirely on his own, which is rare, because usually Theon or Robb accompany him. There is a new kid in school, he tries to defend him, punches someone too hard and next thing he knows, he is sitting in the principal’s office along with the new one.  
\- I am sorry you had to help me.  
\- It’s fine.  
\- Still, you are in trouble now, and it’s my fault. And I heard the secretary say she will call our parents.  
\- Don’t worry about it. My dad will understand.  
The kid sighs at these words.  
\- I don’t think mine will.  
He doesn’t know what to say, so after a long silence he clears his throat and pulls out his hand.  
\- I am Jon.  
The blonde shakes his hand shyly.  
\- Sam.  
And that is when the door opens, and principal Targaryen enters, along with a tall man and Catelyn Stark.  
After the talk with the principal, Sam and his dad stay in the office, and Catelyn and him come back home, in complete silence. Jon wonders why his dad didn’t come for him, like he always did, but doesn’t ask.  
When they arrive home, he heads upstairs to his and Robb’s room, but she holds his shoulder and asks him to sit.  
They are in the kitchen, she gives him a glass of water, and as he drinks he notices that her eyes are red under makeup and her hands shake.  
As soon as he finishes the water she clears her throat and looks at him carefully.  
\- Jon, I know you’re probably surprised that Ned didn’t come for you today.  
He nods his head, and now he is sure something bad happened, her voice is too gentle and shaky for everything to be okay.  
\- Did something happen to dad?  
\- In a way, but he is okay, don’t worry.  
She takes a deep breath.  
\- He came to your mother. She was in hospital, her state was very bad.. I am sorry Jon. Your mother died. When the principal called I was already coming to pick you up from school, so that you can.. you can say goodbye. If you want we can be there in ten minutes.  
He doesn’t know what to feel, doesn’t know what to do and there is a big lump in his throat that holds him from breathing. He clinges his fists as hard as he can, but nothing helps, and then he feels a shy, gentle hand on his head, an he knows he shouldn’t, he knows she will be mad, but he throws himself at her neck and tries to focus on breathing. He is ready to be pushed away, or maybe he will end the hug himself when it gets awkward, but suddendly the tension in Catelyn’s body disappears, and she holds him, her hand on his head, stroking his tangly, black hair.  
He doesn’t cry, he just fights for his breath. About fifteen minutes later Catelyn ends the hug, gives him more water and they go to the hospital. As they are walking the corridors, she holds him by his arms, as if he was going to collapse if she let him go.  
He doesn’t cry when he sees his mother’s face for the first and last time.  
It is unfair that he lost his mother that day, before he could even meet her. But in a way, he found a mother as well, in a woman that he has known his whole life, but only now really met.  
When she squeezes his arm, her hand is warm.


	2. Soulmateless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran is asked a surprising question by his niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a modern au where on person's 18 birthday, on their wrist appears their soulmates name.  
> Lyarra is Theon's and Sansa's daughter.

\- Are you sad?  
Lyarra looks at him curiously, so much like Theon, brutally honest and straightforward.  
Bran automatically looks at his legs, sure that his niece’s question has to do with him sitting in a wheelchair.   
\- Why would I be sad?   
He asks, ready to explain that his disability may have changed his life, but it doesn’t stop him from happiness. The little girl surprises him though.  
\- Because you don’t have a soulmate.  
She explains, not even lifting her gaze from her comic book.  
Right, the soulmate thing. Another way that he is incomplete.  
It is rather stupid, really, that the lack of the even tiniest bit of ink on his skin means that he is different, incomplete. Some people find that even more pitiful than his health condition. It almost amuses him, how they can’t understand that he can live without that mark.   
He never really cared about the soulmate thing, maybe except for the scientific aspect of it. He wasn’t nearly as curious about it as Sansa, who fantasied about her soulmate since she was six, or even Robb who seemed to be excited to find out for sure if Talisa really was the one (she wasn’t). Jon didn’t like to talk about love stuff, but whenever someone mentioned his 18 birthday, he smiled a bit wider and there was a glimpse of hope in his eyes. Arya just shrugged her arms and changed topic, not crazy about the idea just like him. The other Stark to not care was Rickon, who sweared that he sure as hell wasn’t going to become some kind of a love sick idiot (glance at Theon, Robb and Jon) just because a fucked up universe decided so.  
Needless to say, Rickon proposed to Shireen a month after they met, and she turned him down, promising to think about it again once they are out of college.   
Either way, his siblings all found their intended ones, either people already known or mysterious strangers. And he lived on, aware that his body is unmarked, and he is one of those people that no one speaks about loudly: the soulmateless ones.   
But again, he didn’t really care. Maybe then, five years ago, when after waking up on his eighteenth birthday and not seeing a change that seemed so obvious. He was shocked, yes, but everyone else seemed more affected by it than him: mother hugged him with tears in her eyes, Robb and Jon didn’t look him in the eyes, even Theon and Arya avoided the word “soulmate” while talking to him.  
All this time he was sure saying it aloud didn’t really make it hurt more, except that now from child’s lips it sounded annoyingly true.   
He doesn’t respond to Lyarra for a while, and must alarm her, as she walks up to him and touches his arm with her little hand.  
\- Uncle Bran? Are you okay?  
She sounds scared, and now she resembles Sansa, worried and trying to help.  
\- Yes, I just drifted off. I am not sad though. Just.. I don’t really like thinking about soulmates. I never did. And as I don’t have one, I guess I won’t have to.  
He sighs.  
His niece pats his hand awkwardly.   
\- I won’t ask again.   
It is a serious moment, one that Lyarra will remember in 10 years, on her 18 birthday before looking nervously at her wrist. But for now, she asks for ice cream, and they eat chocolate ones together.  
Bran Stark may not have a soulmate, but he has a great niece and family in general, and for now he also has a bowl of delicious ice cream. And that may not be pure happiness, but it is pretty close.


	3. The world above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid theonsa au, with Theon as Ariel even though he is not a redhead. I might do a second part, but I also kind of like where this one ended.

His eighteenth birthday comes, but it is nothing like he imagined. There are no inappropariate songs coming from his brothers, no tears in his mother’s eyes, no one escorts him as he swims up to finally see the world above.   
Yara, his sister, did try to make this day special by teasing him a bit less than usual, but they both knew that no matter what she did, she wasn’t going to make up for their brothers and mother’s absence.  
And then the day got even worse, withhis father constantly reminding that at such age his only remaining son should make him proud, not obsess over those greenlanders that lived outside of the water.  
It is not the way he dreamed it would be, but still, as he rises higher and water gets colder, Theon can’t help but get excited. After years of collecting treasures from sunken ships, he will finally see an actual breathing human.   
He wonders if they will be as beautiful as mother described them, or maybe as dangerous and resenrful as father always said.  
He pulls his head out of the water, and is immidiately blinded by the sun coming down. It is pretty, the birds are flying above his head, but there are no humans whatsoever around. After a moment of admiring the sky it actually gets kind of boring.   
He is not the one to give up though, and Yara did tell him where the nearest habitat of humans was, so he swims north, his heaad tilted up, and there it is, a tall tower and stone walls. As he gets closer he also is more careful: humans may be good or bad, but they certainly won’t react good to a siren that showed up from gods know where.   
He hides behind a rock, scanning the nearest cliffs and a small, rocky beach.   
There they are, humans! He grins and quietly swims closer, to see and hear them better.   
There is two of them, a tall boy with dark red hair, somewhere around Theon’s age, and a younger, short brown haired girl.   
His eyes ae glued to them both, as the girl runs away from the boy and climbs the big rocks.  
\- Arya! If you fall down mother will have both your and my head!  
\- Who says that I will fall?!  
She reminds him a bit of his own sister, as she shows the boy her tongue and continues climbing, fearless and wild, her hair tangled by the cold wind.   
Theon is so invested in watching Arya conquest the rocks, that he doesn’t look at anything else until she is at the top, grinning widely. That is when he looks back at the beach, and he is so amazed by what he sees that he completely exposes himself from his hiding place.  
Next to the redhead boy stands now a redhead girl, her vibrant hair held up in some kind of weird, but flattering shape. She is calm, serious, until the boy throws a bit of water on her, and then she laughs and screams, and he has no idea how, but even as she is screaming, she stills looks elegant and lady-like.   
Then Arya gets down from the rocks, and they slowly get away from the sea.   
He likes them, he decides, all three of them, and he thinks about them a lot when he returns to the depth of the seas.   
Technically after experiencing the world apart from the sea for one night, the mermaid or mermaid is not allowed to come this close to people again. Especially not if they are a part of the royal family. But Theon is too drawn to the world above to care about consequences, and lucky for him, no one really cares what the young prince does in his free time, which he has a lot of.   
Yara suspects something, he knows she does, but he also knows that she won’t say anything aloud. It’s sort of their unwritten agreement: I won’t tell if you don’t. So Theon gets his trips to the shallow surfaces of the water, while Yara enjoys a companionship of a certain blonde mermaid peacefully, without worrying about their father finding out.   
During his trips he visits Winterfell quite a few times, and usually there are some of the Starks (the three people he saw the first time turn out to be siblings). He sees Arya climb again, this time competing with a slightly younger boy, and Theon is surprised to see that she actually loses. The boy just smirks at her when he reaches the top.  
He also sees the redhead boy quite a lot, often alone and wandering slowly, appareantly lost in his thoughts. Once there is an older woman accompanying him, his mother or so it seems, as she holds the boys face and hugs him after a talk. Theon doesn’t look any longer at them, it feels like he is intriduing a moment he never quite experienced himself, as his mother died when he was just ten, and he is ashamed, but he can’t remember as much about her as he should.   
He likes the Starks, gets invested in their lives after a while, even if usually he can only observe them without hearing them speak. He is glad when he gets to see them again, but when he sees her for the second time, his heart seems to lose its rhythm.  
This time she is wearing blue, accompanied by her sister, and they seem to be fighting. The younger girl throws her hands up in the air, moves a lot while shouting something. The redhead doesn’t express as much through body, but she looks tense, her face redder than before from shouting.   
He wishes he could hear them better, but the wind and upcoming storm makes it impossible. There are only bits that get to him, and he can’t really understand anything from them, except for one.  
\- I don’t want to be like you Sansa!  
Sansa, he says in his head, and even her name seems so mysterious.   
He returns frequently to the shore, and learns that the ginger boy’s name is Robb, the good climber is Bran, and appareantly there is also another boy, Rickon, that they sometimes mention, but he hasn’t seen him before. Just like he hasn’t seen their father.  
He also learns that Arya wants to become a warrior, which her mother and sister aren’t thrilled about, and that Robb can’t handle everything that life threw at him, as his father left home to be king’s hand.  
Then, one day, when it is sunny and quiet, Sansa walks on the beach with her mother, and she is glowing with happiness like never before. He smiles, seeing her like that, and swims closer to catch what special happened.  
\- I can’t believe I wil be the queen! And the prince, everyone says he is lovely, with his goldern hair and green eyes. Like a knight from a song!  
Theon feels as if his heart was sinking down the sea, slowly but surely.  
The queen. Sansa will be the queen.   
Well, first a princess, once she marries a prince. A handsome, golden haired prince.   
He clenches his fists, as he realizes that princesses don’t live near the shore, and even if they do, they probably have better things to do than go for walks just so he can observe them like a foolish, hopeless coward.  
He looks at her face, and tries to remember every detail, every little line and reflect of the sun. As she and her mother turn away from the sea, he forces himself to swim as fast as he can to escape this place. He swears that he is never going there again.   
Just like no one noticed him being gone physically, now no one notices that his mind is constantly off too. Even Yara, whose happiness appareantly made her blind to everyone else’s sufferings.  
He is constantly in the state of wanting to see her and avoid her at the same time. Days pass, then weeks, but a vivid memory of her doesn’t bleach out, and slowly he wants to see her more than he is hurt by her bethrothal.  
He sneaks out in the middle of the nigth from the caves, and higher he is the more obvious it is that he chose the worst possible night for an escapade like that. There is a massive storm going out, but he still doesn’t turn back.  
He doesn’t really know where he is in the darkness, and the sounds of thunder don’t help either. He tilts his head up, then a lightning strikes and to his surprise there are people in the middle of the sea, standing on very big ships.  
He notcies that the ships are decorated, and suddendly he spots a red head on one of the decks. He squints his eyes, and within the next lightning he is sure: it is Robb. And is it Arya climbing the ropes?  
If Robb and Arya are at the ships, than maybe Sansa is too?  
He looks around, but soon he realises that there are bigger problems than Sansa’s location right now. The storm is only getting worse, and he can see how Robb almost falls down the sea, as well as a fat, blackhaired man gets saved by four men at once.   
Behind him there is a sound of something falling to the water, but it turns out to be just a barrel of some kind.   
He is almost ready to return to the calm depth of the ocean, as he sees a stroke of red hair and then a body falling to the water.  
He dives as fast as he can, her vibrant hair making it a bit easier to find her in the sea. He catches her and brings her to the air as fast as he can. He holds her close as he heads up where he think Winterfell is, also checking if she is still breathing every several seconds.  
Finally he spots the rock his usually creeps behind, so he heads to the beach, the closest he has ever been to a land.  
He lays her down on the rocks, and checks for a trace of life. When he hears her weak breath he laughs with relief.  
He should probably leave her alone, so that she doesn’t wake up just to get a heartattack from seeing his tail, but he can not manage to leave her unconcious and lonely like that.   
He sits next to her, and his tail feels weird on the sand. The yellow substance is irritating, it almost hurts when there is no water in between them. He is fascinated by a little green plant that has chosen to grow  
in the sand as well.  
After an hour or so he hears voices from afar, and tries to crawl back to water. Of course as he is right next to her she opens her eyes.  
He curses under his breath, and looking her in the eyes, pushes his finger to his mouth.  
Her eyes are almost as wide as coins when she spots his tail.  
He is about to swim away, when he realises he will probably never see her again, and it gives him the courage.  
He kisses her hand gently.  
\- Try not to fall next time, or at least grow a tail, okay?   
She blinks and he is gone.


	4. What if's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery is pretty much a fanfic writer in the afterlife. Robbaery present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sort of inspired by romantic literature, where they had this concept that soulmates always reunite in the afterlife, even if their paths before were tragic and the love didn't work out. Here they unite as well, even though they never met.

She wonders what it would be like if they met when they were still alive. Those are not sad or angry thoughts, she is not cursing the universe for not letting them encounter then, but she still likes to think about it.  
Sometimes she imagines that he was the one to come into Renly’s camp instead of lady Catelyn. That they would look at each other and knew they found their other half, consequences be damned. Maybe Renly would be even glad for her, as their marriage wasn’t going to work anyway.  
Or maybe they would be betrothed from a young age, as a way to bring North and South closer in the kingdom. She imagines him, writing letters, his handwriting fast and simple, and herself, writing back while smelling roses in her room in Highgraden.   
She dreams of their first meeting in various scenarios, and she dreams of redheaded children with brown eyes, meeting his siblings, his father.   
She wonders if Greywind would have liked her, and if people in the North would have. accepted her as their queen or lady.   
But then she thinks of the red wedding, the way guilt creeps on his face when she mentions it, how he still blames himself for Talisa’s and Catelyn’s deaths, the murder of his soldiers, and she shivers, thinking that she could have been there, that she could have been stabbed in the stomach just like Talisa did.   
She thinks of all the ways they could have lost each other.  
Perhaps it is better that they never met. You can not lose what you never had, can you?


	5. (Not) the first ''I love you''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy story about Theon not saying he loves Sansa. Modern setting.

They walk through King’s Landing hand in hand, having just eaten dinner and they are just like any young couple, talking loudly, making plans and stealing kisses more so than not.  
They are walking by an old cafe, when she starts planning their weekend.  
\- It’s my parents anniversary, and all of us made a pact to give them some alone time. Margaery found this absolutely perfect little cottage and we already collected money, but mum refuses to go if Rickon is to stay alone. The last time they left him for longer than twelve hours he made a party with all those artistic kids from his school, and mum was getting complaints from neigbours for a week, not to mention Rickon was grounded and hangovered.  
\- So what will you do? Get him a babysitter?  
\- Actually, I already have one. Or two, depends if you want to go with me?  
Theon groans.  
\- Does it really have to be you? Shouldn’t Jon and Sam practise if they are going to get one of their own soon? Rickon is pretty much still a five year old..  
\- They already have plans, Sam wants to tell his family about the adoption and all. They are stressed enough already, don’t you think? And yes, I already asked Robb and Margaery, she is having some important debate, and he sweared that his cheerleading is needed. And Arya..  
\- Arya would probably throw a party herself. I get your point. What will we do with a rebellious teenager for a whole two days though?   
\- Two teenagers to be exact. Shireen is allowed to come and stay as well.  
Theon sighs and kisses his girlfriend’s cheek.  
\- Two days spent with your youngest brother and his best friend that he not so secretely has a crush on. I must really love you, because it doesn’t seem all that bad..  
The second he finishes the sentence he realizes that he fucked up, and then she stops in the middle of the street and he wants to kick his own ass.  
\- You must what?  
She asks silently, and that makes him even angrier with himself. Who says they love somebody after three months of dating? Greyjoy, you fucking idiot, you were supposed to be a decent boyfriend after asshole Jeoffrey and psychopath Ramsay, but noo, you had to become a fucking Ted Mosby, and now you scared her off by being a creep. Marvellous job.  
\- Theon?  
\- I must l-love you? Oh fuck, just listen, it was a joke okay? I mean not a joke, but like a funny sentence, you know me, I say those things that are supposed to amuse you all the time! Not that me loving you is funny, I just didn’t mean that..  
\- So you don’t love me?  
\- Yes. No. Well I don't not love you and shit, let’s forget about it? You were talking about Rickon, I love Rickon, I love babysitting, did I tell you about that one time when Yara tried to take care of a fish that..  
He doesn’t finish the sentence as she closes his mouth with a passionate kiss, and then as their foreheads are pressed together she takes his hand.  
\- Thank you.  
\- For what?  
\- For not not loving me.  
He winks, his confidence and cheekiness kind of back.  
\- You’re welcome. You do deserve that though, after all the amazing making out sessions.  
She laughs, and they keep on walking, young and carefree.  
This is not the moment they remember as the first I love you moment. It is however the story Sansa reminds Theon of when he gets overly confident and cheeky.


	6. Good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern au, Elia centric.

The baby is quiet, and Rhaegar is home, thank god, so she could probably pretend like nothing happened.   
Except it did, and Jon Stark Targaryen, as peaceful and calm as he is, still lays in Rhaenys’s old crib, in their home.   
Elia didn’t expect her husband to cheat on her. She also didn’t expect that he would want to come back, and she certainly didn’t think she was going to let him. Except that she did, because as stupid as it was, she believed that he loved her. And so Rhaegar came back home after ending his romance with Lyanna Stark, gave his wife time and space, agreed to go for a couples consueling, and now, 8 months later they were alright, happy, maybe even more in love then when they first met.  
Just a week before Elia felt like their life was finally on the right path, as she woke up to see her husband next to her, not afraid to wake him up with a kiss. Rhaenys got into their bedroom with Balerion in her arms, Aegon was still peacefully asleep in his crib. It seemed almost too perfect, as if they were playing in some kind of supermarket ad.   
And it must have really been too perfect, as a few days later Elia found a child on their porch, and one look at the baby’s face told her that the child couldn’t have been older than a month, and it must have been Lyanna’s child.   
Rhaegar looked at her nervously, as if worried that she might slap him or do something to the baby. He was so confused, but she assured him it was going to be fine, they were going to figure it out.   
She knows they are. The problem is, she doesn’t love her husband’s child. It isn’t like with their children, where an instinct made it impossible for her not to cherish them. No, now she has to make the first step, make herself love that innocent child, that will now always be a part of their life.   
Rhaegar doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable, so he tries not to leave her alone with Jon, until one day she insists that both her and the baby will be fine. He seems relieved and stressed at the same time, as he kisses her goodbye.   
She laughs at him, saying that if she could handle Aegon she could probably handle any other baby.   
And she does: automatically, she feeds him, washes him, tucks him to bed. The instinct, appareantly, is still there, and slowly, as months pass, she stops thinking about how from Jon’s eyes Lyanna looks at her, and how his fair skin is so different from hers or Rhaenys’. Instead she sees the way his eyes squint when he smiles for the first time, so much like Rhaegar. How he is as stubborn when crawling as Aegon was. How he pets Balerion with the same serious face that Rhaneys makes.   
They are a family, she realizes one day, he is her child.   
And her child deserves the best he can get. That’s why on a rainy monday morning Lyanna Stark opens the door of her flat, to find Elia holding her son.   
Lyanna is shocked, even more so as Elia smiles at her confidently.  
\- I thought you should know that he is taken care of and loved. By his father, and also by me, and his siblings. He deserves that.   
Elia strokes Jon’s hair.  
\- Just as much as he deserves his mother’s presence in his life. I understand that you may not have time now, or in a week, or a month, or a year. But when you’re ready, just call, or come.  
Lyanna doesn’t say anything, so Elia says goodbye and starts walking away.  
\- Why are you doing this? Why don’t you hate me? I slept with your husband, gave him a child while you can’t have another one on your own. Why are you even here?   
Elia stops.  
\- Because I love your son more than I ever hated you.   
Elia turns her head and looks Lyanna in the eyes.   
\- Besides, what kind of person would I be if I forgave my cheating husband, but not his lover?   
Lyanna stares at her, and Elia raises her brow, sounding almost as cocky as her brother Oberyn usually does.  
\- An average one. And I am far beyond being average. She tucks the blanket around Jon   
\- I am looking forward to seeing you again Lyanna. Your son probably is too, he just can’t express it through words yet.  
Elia walks out of the building, wind playing with her thick hair and sun shining through it.  
Some days she still is insecure, scared and anxious.  
Some days she is still angry at Rhaegar, angry that she wasn’t enough.  
Some days she is still angry at Lyanna, for giving him a child so easily, a child the Stark girl didn’t even want, while she struggled to survive both her pregnancies.  
Some days she clenges her fists and feels like a fool, when people look at Jon, then at her and there is the look of pity on their faces.  
She can manage those days though, because after them come the days when she does the right thing and feels good about it.  
Days like today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take at the character of Elia. I really love her, even though there is hardly any info about her.  
> Another drabble in which Lyanna leaves Jon, I am sorry if any Lyanna fans find this disturbing. I just don't know how to write her I guess.


	7. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au! Angsty robbaery, because I like to suffer.

\- What the hell Margaery?!  
\- Exactly what you just heard.  
\- Are you fucking serious? You are dating Jeoffrey now? Do you even know what he..  
\- I don't care what mean things you have to tell about him..  
\- Not even that he hit Sansa? That he abused her?! I get that I mean nothing to you, but are you really so sickly ambitious to not care about her??! I thought you were different, I know you are different, Margaery, please..  
\- I never said that.  
\- Said what?  
\- That I am different. I never lied to you Robb, I was honest and I told you that my career is the only thing that matters. You knew that!   
\- You are right. You never said you cared. I was just stupid and saw something, someone in you that I.. never mind. Have a nice day, year, life or whatever with Jeoffrey.   
She wants to run after him, explain herself, but she knows that if she looks in his eyes once more she won't be able to let go. She clenged her fists, grasps her teeth and tries to keep the tears from falling.  
As soon as he disappears from her view, she lets out a sob and it feels like there is no air, no way she can live on.  
She feels a slim hand on her back.  
\- You chose what you always wanted Margaery. Now get yourself together before my son sees you and you ruin his evening as well.  
She lets Cersei take her back to the ball room, and with every step she feels that there is no turning back now.


	8. Decision part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same universe as the previous drabble. More angst, still no happy ending, sorry for that.

Jon enters the apartment, and even though he closes the door as silently as usual, Robb feels like his brother is more energetic, maybe even pissed off than usual. There's something in his steps, which today are heavier and less rhytmical than usually.  
Robb greets him from his room, not getting up from the bed, which is now a weird combination of stained sheets, random clothes, Robb himself and his guitar.  
Jon enters his room and closes the door, sitting on the floor.  
\- Spit out.  
Robb looks at him with his tired eyes.  
\- What?  
\- Spit out. You've been keeping it all in yourself for three months now, and as noble as you are trying to be, stop playing the hero.   
Robb sighs.  
\- There's nothing to talk about. And even if there was, it is not nearly as bad as what they did to Sansa.  
\- I know. But Sansa is better now, and you are not. So, spit out.   
Robb kicks the sheets from his legs and stares at the guitar.  
\- I was so stupid Jon. She was clear with me, from the very first moment she kept telling me that she is ready for everything to get in the spotlight. But you know how sometimes actions don't match words? I hoped that was the case. I was sure it was.  
He lets out a horrible grin.  
\- But I was wrong. She doesn't care for Sansa, or for me, she just wants to play the perfect partner for Jeoffrey. And if she is shallow like that, than what kind of person am I if I still..  
They sit in the silence for a while longer, finally Robb stops avoiding his brothers concerned eyes.  
\- There's nothing I can do about it Jon. I wouldn't care if she bertrayed me, or lied or cheated. I would fight for her, with her, whatever! But she bertrayed Sansa, she knew about Jeoffrey abusing our sister and it didn't matter to her! Now tell me that I am not a horrible person, if I still love her after all of that. Look me in the eye, and tell me that I am not awful for being so selfish. Tell me father wouldn't be disappointed if he saw me weak like that.  
Jon lifts himself from the floor, pats his brother on the arm and leaves the apartment without saying goodbye. The door closes with a loud noise.  
Not that Robb notices, his eyes staring deadly into the ceiling.


	9. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renly and Margaery being ex married couple goals, if such thing even exists. Robbaery in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for robbaery week, which yes, is my favorite week of the year.

\- So you are leaving me, after all those years.   
She is standing over her designer suitcase, face cream in her hand, her clothes folded neatly already.   
\- Points for being original and not leaving a letter.   
\- I thought about it. But I realised divorce papers just speak for themselves at the end of the day.  
Margaery threw the jar into her makeup bag.  
\- Would you be so kind and give me my perfume? The one in green bottle, my-  
\- Favorite. Of course.  
He opens the master bathroom’s door, disappears for a second while she is checking her packing list.  
He hands her the bottle.  
\- Thank you.  
She places it delicately in the suitcase, then closes it and puts on the floor.  
Then she walks by him without a word, goes to the bathroom and washes her hands. He follows her, watches as she touches up her hair as well.  
She lifts her bright eyes at him. Renly smirks, standing in the door.  
\- Do you mind if I ask you something, wife?  
She stretches her perfectly white shirt.  
\- Not at all husband.  
\- Why him?  
Silence falls between them. Margaery squints her eyes slightly. Her husband clears his throat, suddendly feeling the need to explain himself.  
\- Don’t get me wrong, I like him. He is handsome, crazy about you, quite smart, and painfully honourable. That is when he is not sleeping with a certain married woman.  
Margaery almost smiles at that, and he continues.  
\- But you had men with those qualities before. Why are you leaving just now, with him?  
\- Because he didn’t ask me to.  
Renly raises his brows, surprised by the answer. She smirks, walks past him again to the bedroom, lifts her suitcase.  
\- All the others did.  
She says loudly, so Renly can for sure hear her.  
\- Sooner or later, seriously or in jokes. But all of them were sure they were important enough for me to leave you.   
\- Except for the Stark.  
\- Yes. He never spoke of you, never demanded anything. He just was with me. And somehow I felt the need to clear everything up. To give myself and him a real shot. And to do that, I can’t be married, can I?  
She walks out of the bedroom, through the house she will probably never see again.  
The cab is waiting outside, so she lets the driver pack her suitcase to the trunk, and as she is getting in the car, she notices Renly leaning on the front door of the house, his hands crossed on his chest. She asks the driver to wait for another moment, and walks up to her husband.  
\- I guess this is it.   
\- Yes.  
He opens his arms and she laughs, with just a tiny bit of biterness.  
They hug for a second, and as he releases her both from his arms and his life, Renly looks into her eyes.  
\- Was I a bad husband?  
He asks quietly, without his usual confidence or sarcasm.  
Margaery tilts her head to the side.  
\- No. You just weren’t a real one.  
As she is driving away from him, and this house that was never really hers, Margaery closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. Then she pulls out her phone and types quickly: “You are stuck with me now, no turning back. I will be home in fifteen minutes.” As she presses send she grins widely.   
She is happy.


	10. Blue and red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the history of Jackie Kennedy. Kind of. Catelyn x Ned.

Blood is wet, more watery than she would have thought. It falls on her neck and the front of her blue costume that Sansa loves so much.  
 He falls on her arm, the blood now spilling on her skirt. The red doesn’t fit with the blue, makes a rather horrific pattern.   
She puts her hand over the wound, over her husband’s heart, mechanically. But one hand isn’t enough, the blood escapes the pressure of a twitching limb, so she tries taming it with the other one as well. All automatically, without thinking.She looks into his grey eyes, feels tears coming out from hers. She wants to scream that she needs him, that their children need him, that those stupid 19 years of marriage are not enough, that he better not let go, that she loves him.  
 She doesn’t.  
When they take her from his body she doesn’t scream either.  Not when they take her home (or is it still her home now that Ned is dead? She doesn’t know, probably not.) Not when she takes off her clothes, and wrinces the blood off her body. Not when she tells the children their dad is gone. Not when they lower his body to the grave, not when they politely say she has to move out of the White House as soon as possible, you understand what situation you are in Mrs Stark, don’t you. Not when all of their, now only her life is packed and moved away in just a few days. She doesn’t start screaming, because she knows if she does, she won’t be able to stop.  
She doesn’t die, it is weird how her body fights for survival. Her head too, and she can almost feel happy sometimes,busy with kids, then work, then grandkids. She falls asleep one day, and never wakes up again. “After a long and good life” as newspapers inform.They bury her in the old blue costume, somehow still fitting and still stained by the blood.Just like she wanted.


	11. Margaery the crownless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robbaery magnificent century au, written for robbaery week. A tiny bit of jonsa in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is clearly inspired by magnificent century itself, and also by a jonsa fic, which title I can't remember. That's where I got the idea of Robb being Suleyman-like and Margaery acting like Hurrem.

She was taken from her home, her whole family dead. They took her to Casterly Rock, along with hundreds of other girls.   
She kept her head low, observed the people around her.   
Other concubines told them that going to the prince’s alkove would be the biggest luck they could get. But Margaery looked at his golden hair, his cruel smirk and all she could remember was the gold shining armours of the soldiers attacking her brothers, the way they smirked when Willas tried to defend her with nothing but his unarmored body.  
Harem was a difficult place to survive in, but Margaery was determined, and so she completed her tasks, hunted for gossips and tried earning gold. Her long distance plan was to collect enough to buy herself out of the harem and get as far from the Lannisters as she could.  
After a year or so, harem was struck by unusual news; twenty girls would be chosen as a gift for the new King in the North.   
Margaery didn’t care at first, rather fine with staying where she was and earning freedom slowly but surely, rather than going to some strange place and starting everything over.  
But then happened what she feared. The queen mother requested her presence at the feast, and everyone knew what such invitation meant.   
Margaery counted the gold she had, pondered on her options and it was becoming clear that if she does not get out of Casterly Rock in two days, she probably will get called to prince’s chambers. And no gold would help her then: he was knows for keeping his toys until they were ruined, or if the girl was lucky, he found a new one.  
She found one of the guards, and gave him all the gold she had, for a promise that she would be a part of the party leaving the next day. As she got back to her bed, her pockets were empty, but her heart heavy.  
Fortunately, the guard turned out to be a rather honest man, and twenty four hours later Margaery was sitting in a carriage with a few other girls. Casterly Rock in the window got smaller and smaller every minute, and she felt alive again.  
It took her a week in Winterfell to get into the King’s bed.  
He was handsome and kind, much different than Jeoffrey. But she didn’t do it because he was those things.   
She wanted revenge on the Lannisters, and she saw the way they feared the North back in Casterly Rock. If she was going to avenge her family, it would be through the Stark armies.  
The King liked her, she felt that. He laughed at her jokes, gazed at her face and body. He was young, and she was becoming better and better at wrapping him around her finger.  
But a curious thing happened: the more she could manipulate him, the less she wanted to.   
Besides, she felt that she won’t have true power until she gets his family to like her. And that wasn’t easy.  
Queen Mother, Catelyn was suspicious of her at first, and never really stopped. His siblings didn’t trust her as well, maybe except for Sansa: the two became fast friends, and Margaery saw how much happiness it brought Robb to see his sister smiling again.   
And then there was Jeyne and Jon.  
Jeyne, the mother of Robb’s first son, a pretty woman, who couldn’t even hate her. Margaery knew that her presence brings Jeyne pain, sometimes she felt bad for it, but then she would look into Robb’s eyes, think about the gold shining armours, and all the guilt she felt would fade.   
Jon, however, was the real issue. Margaery didn’t like him, and he seemed to simply ignore her. He was like a brother to Robb, and Margaery knew that as long as Jon didn’t acknowledge her, she didn’t truly matter.  
But even with those issues, and several others, she was kind of happy. Robb spent almost every night with her, told her stories of the North, asked about her family, and then started seeking his advice, and that brought her the most joy, because he trusted her entirely on his own, without any manipulation on her side.  
She was slowly forgetting about the Lannisters, focused on winning over the hearts of Starks and helping Robb with ruling, when the war started.  
He kissed her goodbye, for everyone to see. When he was leaving she tried to smile, to tell herself that was what she wanted, but as soon as she returned to her chambers, she started crying.  
Sansa found her like that, and so they cried together, then laughed as they saw each other’s red faces, and then cried again.   
She started sending letters, and cherished each reply he sent her.   
She also noticed Sansa sneaking to the messenger, but she didn’t voice her concerns.  
She didn’t say anything either when Sansa fell ill, and in fever marmoured ‘’Jon’’.  
Three months before Robb came back from war, she found out she was pregnant. Everyone celebrated then, except for Jeyne, who held her son Eddard close to her and didn’t speak a word for an entire day.   
When he came back, with a longer beard, thinner than before, and worn out from the road, she barely held herself from throwing herself at him. And later that night, when she was falling asleep in his arms, she thought that she might seriously be in love with him.  
Their first child was a girl, and as Margaery held her, she couldn’t help but fear that he would be disappointed.   
He wasn’t.  
But she saw how Jeyne’s smile got wider after the child was announced a girl.  
When their daughter was six months old, Sansa and Jon got married. Margaery smiled widely at the wedding, and as her gaze met Jon’s, her grin got even wider, like she was saying “You owe me this”.  
He kind of did, because Margaery was the one to propose the match, and fight everyone that opposed to it.   
Margaery bore four more children, all of them boys.   
The history of Westeros would speak of her as Margaery the crownless Queen, as she never formally was a queen, but still ruled with Robb Stark for almost 30 years.  
After her death Robb abducated, and was said to spend most of his time with his only daughter Allerie.  
500 years later archeologists found out Margaery the crownless was in the fact the last member of great House Tyrell, destroyed by House Lannister, before the latter tried to conquer the North, and was defeated


	12. Theon's cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon centric fic, some theonsa as well. Obviously, mentions of smoking (and some underage drinking as well).

Theon’s first cigarette tasted like shame, defeat and aching throat. 

He was eleven, his father frustrated with him for one reason or another. “Find Asha if you want a babysitter”, Balon yelled at him. But Asha was not home, which pissed father off even more. He pushed Theon into the basement, shouting at the older boys to take care of their younger brother.

Theon was excited, as always when he got to spend time with his brothers. In his opinion they were almost heroes, loud and strong, so strong that even their father was somehow nicer to them. At least he saw it that way. 

Rodrik barely looked at Theon, and it was no different this time. Maron however smiled at him, patted the spot on the couch next to himself, showed his brother to sit. Theon smiled unsurly, a little tongue-tied. 

Maron showed him a card trick, and Theon grew more confident and comfortable. That’s when Rodrik first even noticed he was in the room with them. 

\- Enjoying yourself, little brother?

Theon nodded, his smile growing wider. 

\- Well, that is a surprise don’t you think Maron? He is having a good time now, even though on any other day he prefers Asha. 

Maron shrugged his arms.

\- He is a child, no wonder he likes spending time with a girl. 

Rodrik chuckled, the two older boys concentrated on their private conversation, ignoring Theon completely. He followed them with his eyes, tried to understand them, cut into the topic, show his brothers he was worth hanging out with, but he couldn’t think of anything clever. 

The minute there was a longer silence, he yelled out.

\- I am not a kid! And I really want to spend time with you, with men!

His eyes literally begged, and Rodrik noticed it instantly. He smirked.

\- Do you, Theon? Do you truly want to be a man?

\- Yes!

Rodrik got up, opened a cupboard, took out a compact box.

\- I am truly glad to hear that brother. We both are, right Maron?

Maron was confused, nodded his head hestitantly. Rodrik went on with his speech. 

\- But you know Theon, a man’s worth is not proven by words. It is based on actions. So, what are you ready to do?

\- Everything!

Theon really yelled this time, shivering with excitement.

Rodrik sat down again, took a lighter out of his jeans, than opened the package, put the cigarette in his mouth. 

\- That’s good.

He said, lit the cigarette, smoked for a bit, then got up and kneeled before Theon sitting on the couch.

\- Do you want to try Theon? I must warn you though, it is only for real men.

The boy hestitated before giving an answer this time. 

Maron, who up until now said nothing, got closer to those two.

\- Rodrik, I don’t think this is a good idea..

\- Why? Do you doubt Theon has guts to do this? Because I don’t, I believe in him. 

He looked at Theon significantly.

The youngest Greyjoy swallowed loudly.

\- Of course I have the guts. I am a Greyjoy.

He pulled out his hand, that started shaking for a second when Rodrik gave him the cigarette, and shaked even harder when the boy put it in his mouth. He breathed in weakly, then breathed out, and in again. It was only the third inhale that ended up in Theon choking. But even then he didn’t put the cigarette away. He didn’t have to, really, because after bursting out with laughter Rodrik took the cigarettes back, patted him on the arm condescendingly and continued laughing.

His second cigarette was split with Robb, they were fifteen at the time, hidden in the woods. The package they had was incomplete, stolen by Theon from his brothers. Robb was not sure he actually wanted a cigarette, but Theon handed him one without asking. They talked about it before, and Theon knew Robb wouldn’t turn the idea down last minute like that. He was right.

After Theon lit his cigarette, a distant memory of Rodrik doing the same thing in his mind, he also lit Robb’s. They looked at each other without saying a word, their eyes wide with fear and excitement.

The taste was something just as new to Theon as it was to Robb. That brief memory from when he was eleven now was very unclear and faded, so he inhaled with curiosity. It didn’t feel like much at first, but when he started experimenting with the time of inhale, holding the smoke inside of his body and so on, he started feeling the tabacco sharply in his throat, lungs and even nose at some point.

He was extremely focused, just so he didn’t choke this time. He didn’t, and then he looked with satisfaction at Robb who wasn’t that careful. 

They didn’t even finish the package that day, buried it in the ground instead, together with what was left from the cigarettes they did smoke. 

Any cigarettes that came after those two events were random, occasional. Theon rarely smoked alone, but didn’t do it with often Robb either. His best friend was not into this stuff, and Theon rather respected it.

Which didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy smoking himself. 

When he was seventeen he met Ros. She was older, beautiful, confident and appareantly he amused her, because she didn’t turn him down immidiately. Or maybe she was just bored, the party they took part in wasn’t the best one. So they talked, danced, talked some more, and then she suggested they sneak out outside, and they did, a bottle of vodka in her purse. 

They didn’t have any glasses, so they took shots directly from the bottle. Just as Theon started feeling he was going to puke sooner rather than later, Ros pulled cigarettes out of her purse, lit one. She looked even sexier because of that, smoke coming out of her mouth.

He told her that, she laughed and asked if he wanted one as well. He cockily answered that yes, of course.

He was halfway through the cigarette when he threw up. 

Ros laughed at him, and he was so embarassed that he didn’t say anything for at least an hour.

He must have really amused her then, because the night ended with them making out on the grass.( He still remembers Ros pulling away from him, whispering “You’re lucky you don’t taste like puke” and kissing him again.)

When he was eighteen he was just as addicted to cigarettes as he was to Ros, or was it the other way around? Either way, one of his favorite spots to smoke (and make out with Ros as well) was a bench by the river, hidden in the bushes, just outside of Winterfell. They found it with Robb once, and loved it ever since.

He went there that day when Ros dumped him.

He understood, really. She found a job elsewhere, wanted to do something with her life, and he just wasn’t a part of that plan. The good fun they had ended, just like they both knew it would. 

But understanding didn’t mean he wasn’t angry and maybe even a bit sad. So he sat on the grass, layed his head on the wood, and decided to smoke his feelings away. He pulled out a lighter and almost laughed: it was a new one Ros gave him just a few days before. 

He was in the middle of the third cigarette when he heard a movement behind him. He turned around just to see a long leg dressed in light skinny jeans and a piece of long, red hair.

Sansa fucking Stark.

\- Let me guess, Robb being a big mouth he is, told you about this spot and now you want to use it to gush over your boyfriend’s picture without Arya mocking you? Or maybe you brought him with you and decided to play a bad girl? 

Only as he was finishing the last sentence he looked up to her face. 

She must have been crying, her eyes red and wet. Her lips were pressed together and she was clenching her fists.

She sat down on the bench without a word and wrapped her cardigan around her. 

He shrugged his arms and came back to the cigarette. They sat in silence, the river humming in front of them, the sky clouded. 

When he finished it he cleared his throat and looked at her again.

\- Sansa?

He started, not as cocky as he usually spoke. Something was off.

The girl ignored him, and pressed her forehead into her knees.

He rolled his eyes.

\- I am kind of worried. Can you just tell me if this is just teen drama or something more? Because if it is as trivial as your problems usually are, than I have my own issues I’d rather focus on. So? Sansa?

She ignored him. Theon rolled his eyes again, and lightened the cigarette. He wasn’t the least bit interested in whatever was up with her. He just got dumped goddamit, he could do without other’s problems.

At least that’s what he told himself. But as he was starting another cigarette, he hit the bench twice with the packet and put it next to her.

\- It’s easier for me to talk when I smoke. You can try. Unless of course this is some new image of yours. Lonely, silent. Have you considered going goth? Black hair would suit you.

She didn’t respond, so he shrugged his arms. If she doesn’t want to talk, then no. He did more than enough.

But just as he told himself he didn’t care, she decided to respond.

\- Do you have a lighter?

He gave it to her without a word.

He almost smiled as she tried to light the cigarette, the wind making it impossible. He climbed up the bench, took the lighter and started the fire for her.

\- Now breathe in.

He instructed her, and she did. As she started coughing, he did actually smile. 

She squinted her eyes, like she felt offended, but then she smiled as well.

\- I don’t do this often.

\- You don’t say.. 

She breathed in again, didn’t cough this time. 

\- It is disgusting. And bad for your health.

\- Of course it is.

He blew the smoke in her direction. She squinted her eyes again, then turned away.

They sat in silence, but this time it felt almost comfortable. He stared at her hair being caught by the wind. It looked mesmerizing, so vibrant and colorful while everything else, the bench, the grass, water even the sky was greyish and dark.

She only turned back to him when she finished the cigarette.

\- What should I do with it now?

\- Throw it away and push against the ground so it doesn’t start a fire.

She hestitated, but did what he told her to do, trampled the cigarette with her pink sneaker. It looked rather ridiculous.

She breathed in loudly.

\- I don’t want to ever smoke again.

\- Okay.

She raised her brow.

\- Okay? Aren’t you going to laugh at me or something?

\- I am in a merciful mood today. And why would I. You tried, you didn’t like it, you don’t want it. As long as you don’t tell me what to do I am fine with whatever you do.

She noded her head.

\- I won’t talk to you now, is it okay? Not because I don’t like you or want to ignore you, I just need to be left alone, okay?

He shrugged his arms.

\- Okay. Do you want me to go away or..?

\- I-It’s your spot, I don’t feel like I can outrun you from here.

\- You have a point. I will ignore you then.

\- Thank you.

They sat there until it started raining. As soon as he felt the intense drops of water on his face, he got up and mechanically took her hand. They ran, but it didn’t help much, they were soaking wet already.

They jumped into the porch of Sansa’s house, and that’s when Theon bursted out laughing. She smiled as well, tired from their jog.

He wanted to say something funny, to make her smile wider, but as he opened his mouth he heard a certain voice just next to them.

\- Step away from my girlfriend Greyjoy.

Theon turned to Jeoffrey prick Baratheon, clenching his fists automatically, and that’s when he realized his right hand was still in Sansa’s. 

Neither of them responded to Jeoffrey, and then Robb appeared behind the blond boy. He moved Jeoffrey away, and hugged Sansa, thus breaking the connection between their hands.

\- He came here looking for you, and then the storm started so we let him stay in.

He said, his voice somehow apologetic.

Sansa smiled weakly.

\- I am fine. Just wet. Rain caught us.

She gestured on her and Theon.

That’s when Jeoffrey decided to become the centre of attention again. 

\- And what exactly were you two even doing together?

\- Nothing. We met on the street, than it started raining so Theon escorted me home, like a perfect gentelman. Right?

She looked at him, so Theon nodded his head.

He left Starks’ home an hour later, and as he tried to process everything he reached to his pocket for a cigarette, but there was nothing there.

He left them at the bench, in the soaking rain.

And it could have been a sign, really, because a year later, ever since their first date, Sansa started presurring him to leave smoking behind alltogether.

Now he was sitting on the same bench, alone. The weather was beautiful, the river calm, and he stared into the sky.

Then he sighed, pulled out a package of cigarettes, and took the last one. He rotated it in his fingers, closed his eyes a few times, then sighed and finally lit it.

He smoked slowly, but the cigarette ended neverthless. He threw it into the packet, and got up from the bench.

He smiled as he threw the packet away as well.

That was his last cigarette ever. Eight months later during a heavy snowstorm, Alannys Catelyn Greyjoy was born.


	13. Friends with benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern robbaery au, based on a prompt from tumblr user simke01.

\- Am I pathetic?

They sit in his and Theon’s apartment, his body spread on the couch, while she is sitting in the big, old armchair. They have just finished watching one of those Katherine Heighl rom-coms, that she secretely and he not so secretely adores since Sansa made them all watch five in a row after her breakup. The credits are still rolling, and he asks that question, not even lifting his gaze from the tv.

Margaery looks at him with a raised brow.

\- Why would you be?

Robb sips on his beer and shrugs his arms.

\- I am thirty, divorced, good looking and can’t even get a girls number, not to mention a romance of a lifetime with Katherine Heighl as my soulmate.

Her brows raise even higher as she laughs loudly.

\- Oh please, I am a year younger, divorced twice, twice as good looking as you, and my love life is dead as well. That makes me four times as pathetic.

\- If you wanted to make me feel better, you didn’t.

Margaery lifts from her spot, and pushes his legs from the couch. She sits next to him, not a drop of wine from her glass spilled.

\- I could set you up if you want to.

He smiles and avoides her eyes, his own glued to the screen.

\- I don’t think I do. I don’t really miss all the issues connected to a relationship. Changing facebook status, meeting parents, awkward dates, that’s just not for me I guess,

\- Cheers to that!

She lifts her glass, and he raises his beer to the toast as well.  
They sit in silence, the movie credits end. He moves the liquid in his bottle around.

\- I do miss some parts of being in a relationship though.  
He stares into the bottom of his bottle. Margaery puts away her now empty wine glass, and smirks.

\- Like what?

He puts away his beer as well.

\- Not being set up by friends. Having a plus one for parties. Coming home and knowing someone called you. And..

\- Sex?

He laughs.

\- I wouldn’t say it that straightforward, but yes, sex as well.

He finishes his beer, stands up and turns the now blank tv off. The room is completely dark now, so he turns the lamp on. Just as the light comes back, Margaery speaks up.

\- I miss it too. But just the sex part. And maybe Renly’s cooking.

He sits next to her and sighs.

\- So, what do we do now?

\- Get tinder profiles?

He smirks.

\- Like you don’t already have one.

Margaery rolls her eyes, and then starts counting on her fingers.

\- We could hit on random people and get into relationships.

\- That’s not ethical.

\- Or we could stay in celibacy forever.

\- Forever?

\- Or we could find a website that only offers one night stands.

\- And is probably filled out with creeps.

She looks at hm with squinted eyes, and smirks before opening her mouth again.

\- We could also have sex with each other.

He clears his throat.

\- That would save us from tinder. And creeps. And celibacy. And breaking any hearts. And a possible relationship.

\- It would.

They stare at each other for a long second before taking their clothes off.

As Margaery unbuttons her shirt, she looks up into his eyes, and says with emphasis:

\- If you call me Jeyne we sure as hell won’t do this again.

He doesn’t.


	14. Theon's worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short modern theonsa drabble

Sansa loves her husband. She really does, but right now she is just beyond pissed. 

The baby kept on kicking til 3 a.m., then she couldn’t find a comfortable position for the longest time, and when she did, she had to pee of course.   
And now she feels Theon’s hand gently tapping her shoulder, as well as his voice, softly calling her name. 

She turns around, her eyes still half shut, an angsty rant already in her head, but he catches her off guard. 

\- We can’t have twins.   
He says in a panicked voice. 

\- I won’t remember which one is which. 

\- We will get one tatooed. 

She responds and goes back to sleep. 

(They don’t have twins this or any other time, but Theon and their son do get matching tatoos one day, much to her mother’s horror.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do *glares into your eyes for very long without blinking*


	15. Internet's favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern theonsa au, where Jon, Theon, Robb, Sansa and Arya are in a band together. Social media craziness ensues.

It gets ridiculous, he thinks, looking at a new picture on Robb's instagram.   
Two people, the girls hair flowing in the wind, her dress flowy and light, a perfect contrast for a boy noext to her, all in black. Their hands almost touching, their faces facing away from the camera, but the angle makes it obvious they are looking at each other.   
It is a cute picture, one of those Theon always leaves stupid comments under, causing Ygritte to grin, and Margaery to roll her eyes.   
But this time he can't do that, because it is not a picture of Robb and Margaery, Jon and Ygritte or even Mr and Mrs Stark.   
It is a picture of him and Sansa, taken just before their last concert.   
And there would be nothing weird about it, except lately it seems to be everyone's greatest entertainment to "ship theonsa".   
He checked the hashtag on tumblr once, out of curiosity, and his mind was still scarred.   
And Robb, Jon and Arya were only making it worse (Arya went as far as wearing a T-Shirt with a giant "Theon & Sansa 4ever" print, while Robb was clearly stalking them 24/7).   
Theon tried to approach the topic a few times with Sansa, but she either didn't know about anything (highly unlikely) or just didn't bother. So he dropped the topic too.   
About a month later a gossip of Sansa dating Jeoffrey Baratheon appears out of nowhere, causing Theon to act like a jealous jerk, which ends up in a very long, heated fight, followed by an even longer and more heated make out session once he yells at Sansa that if she wants someone fucked up then he is right there, and she doesn't need to go out with Jeoffrey.   
Robb "accidently" takes a photo of them embracing, and it may or may not break the record for most liked instagram post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by Rydel and Ellington from r5, and just by the whole band in general (check them out, they are kind of awesome)


	16. What it was that made you strong, and what it was that made you weak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Glee" au OR  
> a stranger supports Myrcella from the audience, and it is good he does, because she is a mess.

He stares at the blank walls, painted that awkward green that could only pass for a colour in a place like that. He is one of the last people to still wait, as he signed up for the audition completely last minute. Or rather Arya did, after noticing he has been staring at the list a little too long.

He’s not even sure he wants to do this, but it is too late now: there may be just a few people left, but still, it would be embarassing to just ran away at this point in time. 

All the others are being called in, until there is only him and the blonde girl left.

She is pretty, in a perfect-girl-next-door kind of way. Her hair is blonde and messily wavy, something his sister would be jealous of, her eyes green and mesmerizing, her dress is a light shade of pink. The only thing that doesn’t match her overall appearance is the shaking of her hands, and the paleness of her face. 

She is pretty much terrified, Bran realizes. 

He wants to say something, but that is when they tell him it is time to go, so he just smiles and waves awkwardly at her.

As he gets on the stage, he sighs on his own awkwardness. 

***

Once she is alone, Myrcella stops even trying to control her body. Her legs are starting to shake as well, her fingers tapping on the chair, her breath fast and shallow.

I can go away and no one will notice now, she thinks. This was a stupid idea all along, why did she even write herself at the very end of the list, this wasn’t going to work, mother would kill her, yes, she should go, really and...

And the music teacher is smiling at her, showing her to come in.

Mother is going to kill her no matter happens then, because there are two ways this can go down: Marcella Baratheon either sucks and brings shame to the whole family, or doesn’t suck, gets accepted and disowned for getting involved in stupid shit instead of looking at life realistically. 

The teacher looks at her with a little bit of pity, and she isn’t surprised. She looks like a mess. 

As she slowly gets to the microphone, she feels she is going to throw out, but then she notices something behind the teacher.

Or rather someone.

It is the guy that went in before her, and either she is dreaming, or he is showing her thumbs up. And then showing her to smile.

She looks at him, and as a smile creeps out on her face, suddendly she is not nervous anymore. Her mother is gone from her mind, the shaking disappears, everything disappears, and she just nods at the pianist, grabs the microphone and starts, her voice shaky, yes, but it kind of works with the beginning of the song.

She always thought it would be like in a movie, memories passing as she sings her first ever audition, but it is not. She doesn’t think of anything particular, just lets her lungs do all the work automatically, as her mind is blank, her eyes fixed on that guy, but she isn’t really singing to him or for him or whatever. It is not like that. But he is a point in the space that is easy to focus on, easier than all the darkness that surrounds him, easier than the teacher that Myrcella just doesn’t want to see, because if she sees that look of pity, or maybe boredom, or maybe a forced smile, she will run away.  
It is only as she sing out the last few verses of the song, as she realises lyrics containing cigarettes may not have been the best choice, and she wants to laugh at herself. 

Not looking at the teacher, she does a little curtsey, feeling like she is mocking something or someone. Or maybe she does it for that guy. 

As she leaves the stage without looking back, she starts to laugh. 

She doesn’t know that after her departure, Bran Stark and Podrick Payne, the teacher, stare at each with faces that are half confusion and half pure awe.

Three days later the new squad of glee club is announced. 

Myrcella’s name is at the very top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.The song that Myrcella sings is "Obsessions" by the beautiful and talented Marina & The Diamonds. The title also comes from the song. And you should definitely listen to Marina even if you hated this fic, because she is aaawesome. (I thought about using her other song "Happy " in this, but I didn't because... reasons).  
> 2\. There might a part two of this, because I really love the school club trope.  
> 3\. Sorry if anyone is OOC, I haven't written Myrcella at all before I think, neither is Bran someone I write a lot about.


	17. Family connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran presents his girlfriend, Myrcella to his parents. Everything is cute and sweet, until a connection between Myrcella's family and the Starks is discovered.  
> Could be read as a very loose sequel to my last brancella drabble.

\- Everyone, this is Myrcella, my girlfriend.  
Bran's mom smiles at her warmly, and his dad squeezes her hand gently.  
\- You sure you didn't pay her to come here? She is awfully pretty.  
Myrcella wants to hit this guy in the head, but then she notices Bran is smiling, and this guy grins at her as well.  
\- Theon Greyjoy. Nice to meet you.  
She nods her head, still unsure if she likes him or not. But then two women with fiery, red hair approach her at once.  
\- Don't mind the jackass there, they don't even know why they still let him sit here.   
\- I was here long before you, and will be long after you are gone Ygritte, sweetie. - Theon shouts, using his hands to make his voice louder.  
Ygritte rolls her eyes, and the other young woman looks like she wants to laugh.  
But instead she hugs Myrcella.  
\- I am Sansa. The jackass is kind of my boyfriend.   
\- He will dump you for Robb one day, I have my money on that.  
Sansa and Ygritte glare at each other, and they start to laugh together. Myrcella doesn't really know what to do, but she laughs as well, and in this house full of loud people, and dogs, and food, it is surprisingly easy.  
\- Did you get a heart attack yet?  
A black haired guy asks Myrcella, as he hugs Ygritte from behind.  
The blonde girl shakes her head.   
\- You are one of us then. Welcome to the Starks, I am Jon, Jon Targaryen. And what's your name, I didn't quite catch it.  
\- Myrcella. Myrcella Baratheon.  
Suddendly Jon's face changes. He looks at her without a trace of a smile.  
\- Baratheon? As in, Cersei Baratheon?  
\- Yees, she is my mother. But why, do you know her?  
Jon and Sansa look at each other, and then at Sansa's parents.  
Myrcella looks at Bran, confused. But he just shrugs his arms.  
Catelyn, Bran's mother moves closer to him.  
\- Cersei Baratheon is Jaime Lannister's sister.  
She says to her son, and that is when Bran's face changes as well.  
Myrcella feels that they are all staring at her, and she still doesn't get it.  
But then she looks at Bran, whose one hand squeezes his wheelchair much tighter than he needs to.  
Three years ago, she thinks. He said it's been three years since he stood up.  
Three years ago her uncle Jaime had a trial, and was sentenced for five years.  
She feels tears in her eyes, as she looks at her boyfriend (does he even want to be with her now?).  
\- I am s-sorry. I am so sorry.  
She manages to choke out, before storming off, and bursting in tears as soon as she is on the street.


	18. The bird frees itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern gangster au for sansa/tiny bit of theon at the end. there is abuse mentioned, so consider yourself warned.

Sansa stares in the mirror, not even layers and layers of concealer covering her bruised cheek.  
They would ask her if he did this, she thinks, they would ask and she would smile and say he didn't. Because he didn't. He never does. He never touches her face.  
Bodyguards, she thinks, and she wants to laugh. Her mother got so happy when Jeoffrey told her Sansa is never without one.   
"You won't get hurt, I am so glad, you know how dangerous it can be in the capitol".  
She is never without a bodyguard, because he doesn't want to her to be.   
"They will keep you safe".  
They are the ones to slap her whenever he says so.  
How did I get here, how did we get here?  
She stares into her own eyes, and she doesn't know who she is.  
Her hand instintically lays on the nonexistent bump on her stomach.   
The bump she knows will never become visible, no matter how hard she tries to be a good wife.  
He will kick it out of her, one way or another.  
She should be used to it by now, but still as she grips her shirt she imagines the child will be a boy. A strong boy with a northern name. Eddard. for her father, or Robb for her brother. Maybe both. Or maybe Jon even. A beautiful boy, with grey eyes, wild personality like Arya or Rickon, with soft hair like Bran's. Hair red like hers and her mother's.  
She melts her whole family to make it fit into one, tiny body, that will never leave her alive anyway.  
Three months later Jeoffrey Baratheon is killed accidentaly in a police round-up. When cops enter the Baratheon mansion, the gangster's wife is nowhere to be found.  
The same moment, behind the northern border, a woman pulls off her black wig, before she knocks on the door of a completely normal looking house.  
She doesn't even wait for an invite to come in, she just does, and quickly closes the door.  
\- You owe it to me. You owe it to Robb as well.   
He nods his head in silence.


	19. The first couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little modern theonsa au, hope you like it.

She cups his cheek, her hands cold, her eyes icy and serious.  
\- Would you still love me if I wasn't a president?  
He kisses her hand slightly.  
\- What do you think?  
She sighs.  
\- I know, I know. But.. I need to hear it, especially after today.  
He rolls his eyes, warms her hands with his.  
\- I love you no matter what you do. Always.  
\- Good.  
She decides, and settles in his arms comfortably. They lay on the couch in silence for a while, until the whisper in Sansa's ear makes her have chills.  
\- I do make a remarkable first lady though.  
Sansa chuckles.  
\- You sure do.


End file.
